The Master Of The Assassins
by Akira Tukusama
Summary: Rias Gremory conocerá a una nueva persona, tal vez el parezca normal, pero para nada lo es, el es un asesino, el es Issei Hyoudou, el maestro asesino.
1. Chapter 1

**The Master Of The Assassins**

 **Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo**

 _Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, la mayoría de la gente me cree una chica modelo y muy hermosa, pero la realidad es otra, ya que yo soy..._

 _Un demonio._

 _La gente cree que los demonios son criaturas sin alma y con apariencia horrible, pero la realidad esta muy lejos de esa descripción, los demonios no somos malvado... o al menos no todos._

 _A pesar de ser un demonio, yo siempre eh querido tener un vida "normal" de un humano, es por eso que_ _actualmente asisto a la "Academia Kuoh", la cual se a convertido en un escuela co-ed._

 _La verdad nunca me importo que hubieran chicos en mi escuela, estos nunca me interesaron, todos son iguales: pervertidos e idiotas._

 _Estos siempre me aclamaban por mi gracia y belleza... puras mentiras para impresionarme._

 _Pero todo cambio cuando lo conocí a el... la persona que hizo que mi corazón latiera, el fue mi maestro, tanto en la educación, en la vida, en la muerte y en el amor..._

 _Issei Hyoudou._

* * *

 _Era un día de clases como cualquier otro, yo caminaba hacia mi salón acompañada de Akeno, la gente nos miraba y nos halagaba, si un día normal en mi vida. Cuando las clases empezaron el maestro habitual no se encontraba, el director apareció y nos informo que tendríamos un nuevo maestro que remplazaría al anterior, ya que este al parecer se había jubilado._

 _Yo, aunque no quería admitirlo estaba alegre, ese profesor nunca me agrado, su mirada siempre estaba llena de odio, aunque, saben, me pregunto ¿Que estará haciendo ahora?_

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en algún lugar cerca de la escuela...**

Se podía observar como una persona que estaba en la tercera edad se encontraba corriendo de alegría mientras gritaba: _  
_

 _-¡Soy libre, por fin soy libre!_

Creo que ser maestro no era su trabajo "ideal"... para nada.

* * *

 _El director presento a nuestro nuevo profesor, al parecer era antiguamente un alumno de una universidad extranjera muy prestigiosa, acababa de terminar su maestría en ¿Física Cuántica?, ¡Genial! un titulado, aseguro ha que es un engreído, luego de voltear mi cara vi que Akeno pensaba lo mismo, ya que en su cara se veía una mueca, bueno al final a ninguna de las dos nos gustan los hombre, estos eran idiotas..._

 _O eso es lo que creía._

 _Cuando paso el maestro me quede sorprendida. Era un persona muy joven, tenia cabello castaño y con una coleta sujetada por un listón rojo, sus ojos eran castaños. Llevaba una playera de manga corta roja, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, tenis rojos con franjas negras y llevaba encima una bata de laboratorio._

 _-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou y seré su nuevo profesor._

* * *

 _Luego de las presentaciones (en la cual nos enteramos que poseía 20 años y que seria nuestro profesor en todas las clases, incluyendo educación física) las clases comenzaron, tengo que admitir que era una persona muy amable, también que con la forma en que nos enseñaba era entretenida, lo hacia mediante historias, chistes y algunos vídeos._

 _Tal vez_ _no había sido un día normal pero amenos había sido entretenido._

 _Mientras caminábamos de regreso al club después de clases, Akeno me llamo la atención._

 _-Oye Buchou._

 _-Si Akeno ¿Que suce..._

 _De repente empece a sentir una aura muy poderosa, cuando subí la mirada pude observar como un encapuchado nos salto, su capucha era_ (Imagínense la capucha de Ezio Auditore pero de color negro)

 _Sentimos que algo lo seguía y pudimos observar a algunos ¡Ángeles caídos!, no lo pensamos ni un momento y fuimos a ayudarlo, era muy veloz y por alguna extraña razón era muy bueno dando saltos._

 _En un momento dado terminamos en el techo de un edificio, los ángeles caídos decidieron atacarnos a nosotros, pero estos eran poderosos tanto como un Cadre, mi suerte si que es fatal._

 _-¡Listos para morir demonios!_

 _-¡Nunca!_

 _Estos sonrieron, uno de ellos_ _corrió hacia nosotros y cuando estaba por golpearme una espada atravesó su estomago, este empezó a sangrar y finalmente murió, luego uno sombre paso muy rápido, tanto que no lo pudimos ver muy claro, tomo la espada y mato a los otro ángeles caídos, esta paro y pudimos ver que era el mismo encapuchado de hace rato, este se acerco a mi e hizo algo raro..._

 _Se inclino y me beso la mano a mi y a Akeno._

 _-Madame Gremory y Himejima, siento que hayan tenido que presenciar esta masacre, juro por mi honor que esto nunca volverá a pasar, me despido y espero volveros a ver._

 _Luego salto y se subió encima de una casa._

 _-¡Espera! ¿Cual es tu nombre?_

 _El se volteo y me sonrió._

 _-Mi nombre no lo puede saber Madame, pero llámeme Doragon._

 _Luego salto del techo y termino cayendo en un arbusto, poco después se levanto y desapareció._

 _Este día si que es extraño._

* * *

 _Me encontraba corriendo, luego de un rato tome mi comunicador._

 _-Ya he matado a los Cadres, Azazel._

 _-¡Gracias Doragon!, sin ti no se que haría._

 _-¡Oh vamos!, tampoco soy tan bueno._

 _-Amigo eres un maestro asesino._

 _-Buen punto._

 _-Bueno nos vemos después._

 _-¡Adiós!_

 _Me quite mi comunicador, luego me senté en un banco, ya han pasado cerca de diez años desde ese incidente._

 _Desde es día me convertí en un asesino._

 _Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou y..._

 _Nada es verdad, todo esta permitido._

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Gracias si has leído hasta aquí, se que es corto pero quise sacarlo lo mas rápido posible, sin mas que decir se despide...

Akira Tukusama


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso:**

Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, pero la verdad no me agrado como quedo el capitulo 1, por lo que lo voy a borrar y lo haré mas largo y mas descriptivo.

Akira Tukusama


End file.
